


Small Glimpses

by JustReadItPlease



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Handholding, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sex (mentioned only)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReadItPlease/pseuds/JustReadItPlease
Summary: One-shots with varying lengths pertaining to Helena and Dinah.Updated randomly throughout quarantine.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Hands

Helena loved holding Dinah’s hand. Correction, she loved all physical contact with Dinah, but hand holding was her favorite. Even if it made her hand sweaty and her body react by going rigid. Growing up in a remote location in Italy will do that to you. If Dinah noticed it, she never commented on it. Helena always found herself thinking about how perfectly their fingers intertwined. It made her want to lean over and kiss Dinah. She could do that now. The thought made her smile.

They’d danced around each other for more than a year before anything happened. Helena blames herself mostly because of her obliviousness to all of the singer’s flirting. Nevertheless, she had a girlfriend now. A girlfriend who was currently trying to make pancakes and failing miserably. 

“You know, it’s easier to just use the spatula,” Helena stated, gesturing to the item even though Dinah had her back turned. The other girl only grunted in response as she tried to flip the already burnt pancake. It made Helena smile as she jumped down from her seat on the counter. Dinah finally turned around at the sound, only to be wrapped in a hug. “I love you,” Helena mumbled out quietly. Dinah softened and reached out to hug the taller girl back before answering.

“I love you, too. You sentimental freak.”


	2. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena talks to Renee about her feelings.

The small kitchen was quiet as Helena sat down across from Renee. They were currently the only two awake after a night full of fighting crime. The ex cop waited for the other girl to say something but she just continued to stare.

“Good morning to you, too. Did your brain get scrambled last night or something?” When Helena only looked away without responding Renee sighed. “Speak up you emotionally closed off killer,” she added exhaustively.

“That’s exactly the problem!” Helena yelled out abruptly and stomped her foot. Renee just picked up her coffee, used to these types of outbursts. “How do I share feelings? How do I be open, I guess, I don’t know how to explain it,” she complained. At this point Renee noticed the bags under the other girl’s eyes. It was obvious she hadn’t slept much or at all.

“You’re pretty great at expressing anger,” Renee snarked. Helena just glared at her and crossed her arms. “Look, I assume you’re referring to the fact that Dinah hugged you last night and you shoved her to the ground like a sack of spuds. Don’t beat yourself up over it. Your adrenaline was pumping and she caught you off guard, no worries.” Last night’s battle was one of the tougher ones and Helena had almost been outnumbered. Luckily, Harley showed up with Bruce. After, Dinah had ran over and wrapped her arms around Helena without thinking. The fall to the ground was rough, but nothing she couldn’t handle. Renee had watched the whole exchange go down with a shake of her head. Even Harley had rolled her eyes. 

“I could’ve accidently killed her. I don’t wanna be...like that. She’s going to end up hating me,” Helena finished at a whisper. After getting up from the ground last night Dinah didn’t make a big deal out of it. She continued to wave off all of Helena’s apologies on the way home.

“It’s gonna take more than that to kill her. She could never hate you, even if you shot her with an arrow,” Renee reassured and put up her hand when Helena started to open her mouth. “Yes, I know you’d never shoot her, don’t start. You’re only overthinking this cause you wanna get in her pants.” Helena immediately started to protest.

“I don’t wanna do...that!”

“Yes you do. But you also wanna go on dates and make eyes at her. All that romantic shit,” Renee explained. She briefly wondered if she should start making people pay her for her advice. “Dinah knows you’re a little behind the times. It doesn’t mean she’s not head over heels for you, too.” Helena had gone quiet again and was aggressively picking at a spot on the table. The two sat in silence besides the ticking of the clock on the wall. 

“You don’t know that for sure. No one wants to date an emotionally stunted killing machine.” Helena spoke so softly that Renee had to strain her ears to hear what she had said. Renee had to stop herself from marching into Dinah’s room to wake her up. There was too much vulnerability happening for her standards. 

“That’s not true, H. You see yourself in a way that no one else does. You’re kind and you care about people. Dinah sees that, so do I, and so does Cass and Harley. You need to stop being so hard on yourself.” Renee tried to be helpful even though she felt way out of her element. Dinah really needed to wake up soon.

“Thanks,” Helena answered with a blush on her cheeks. “Do you think I should get her flowers? Cass told me that girls like those types of things.” Before Renee could answer a door at the end of the hall was opened. There were more footsteps until Dinah came around the corner looking half asleep. Renee let out a sigh of relief. Dinah stopped in her tracks when she took notice of the two girls. Her eyes falling to Helena first.

“Damn, why are you guys up so early?” she questioned and made her way over to the table.

“We were waiting for your lazy ass to get up. Helena offered to make us breakfast,” Renee lied and knew Helena couldn’t call her out on it. The assassin only rolled her eyes in response before looking to Dinah.

“Do you want eggs? I think all we have is eggs, actually,” Helena questioned out hesitantly. Renee watched as Dinah smiled lightly at Helena like she was the only one in the room. 

“Eggs sound great. Thanks,H,” Dinah responded after they stared at each other for another few seconds. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Helena’s cheek before heading to the coffee maker. Helena continued to stare at the back of Dinah in shocked silence.

Renee just picked up her, now cold, coffee in fond annoyance. She mentally calculated another week before the two girls would finally give in to their feelings.


	3. Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena and Dinah watch horror movies.

Dinah’s new favorite pastime was showing Helena all the things she missed out on growing up. The current lesson was horror movies. As much of a tough guy act her girlfriend put up Dinah could tell she was scared. They had started off with the Paranormal Activity series and then moved on to Nightmare on Elm Street. It wasn’t long before Helena was curled up against her like a koala. Dinah could feel her jumping every so often at certain movie cues. It was nice, being able to hold her girlfriend, like they were two teenagers on a date.

_“All these people are morons! Why do they keep going towards the danger?”_

_“H, you do realize we go towards danger every time we go on a mission, right?”_

_“_ _We don’t fight ghosts, though!”_

Sometimes when the movie got too scary for Helena she’d distract herself by initiating a make out session. That usually ended with them in the bedroom before the credits could start rolling. It was a tactic that Dinah knew she’d willingly fall for every time.

_“If you keep kissing my neck we’re gonna have a problem, babe.”_

_“I’m just reenacting the movie. I’m Count Bertinelli.”_

Mostly, Dinah just loved that she could be the one to show Helena these things. When Helena would gasp at plot twists or cringe at a particularly brutal scene, even though she’d killed people herself. It all made Dinah fall more in love with the other girl.

_“Damn, imagine getting fingered by Freddy, ouch.”_

_“Dinah, inappropriate!”_

_“Love you.”_


End file.
